Venenum lorsque les ombres s'enlacent
by KLiv
Summary: Regulus Black... On parle si peu de son histoire, de son vécu, de ses tourments. Et pourtant, il a été un des personnages les plus importants vis-à-vis de la chute du mage noire. Ce qu'on ignore, cependant, c'est qu'il a été poussé par biens des raisons pour se décider à tourner le dos à son maître. Oh, oui... Bien des raisons.


Une toute première histoire, donc. Celle de Regulus Black et de Hélléonor Cooper. Ainsi, les personnages et l'univers provient du monde fabuleux de J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que la petite Hélléonor qui m'appartient. L'histoire se passe en 1977. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Lizzie.

* * *

**Prologue**

Été 1977 ; manoir des Black.

La marque des ténèbres lui brûlait l'avant-bras gauche, si bien qu'il lui était difficile de s'adonner à une autre activité sans que son bras endolori lui rappelle la douleur bien marquée. Deux jours qu'il était enfin considéré comme un adulte, qu'il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout comme une partie de sa famille, adhérant tout naturellement à des idéologies qui lui étaient siennes. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été aussi fière de lui, bien qu'il s'était toujours montré brillant dans cette famille. Au contraire de son frère, Sirius. Lui avait été envoyé à la maison des Gryffondor, se pavanait avec une bande de traitres à leurs sangs et parfois même des sales sang-de-bourbes. Même ses notes étaient catastrophiques. Tandis que Regulus rentrait fièrement en sixième année, petit prince des Serpentard, bourreau des cœurs et maintenant jeune mangemort, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi possédé d'une puissance hors norme. Il avait l'impression que le monde était à présent à sa portée et rien n'arrivait à lui retirer ce sentiment d'exaltation. Pas même la douleur qui persistait sur son avant-bras gauche.  
Il fut obligé de sortir dans sa torpeur quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

**— Kreattur vient informer son maître que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'entretenir avec monsieur Regulus.**  
**— Merci Kreattur. **

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait, son elfe s'éclipsa en silence. Regulus se leva de son lit, à moitié habillé et coiffé et se hâta de se préparer pour rejoindre son hôte qui l'attendait sûrement avec agacement. Il n'était pas habituel de voir le grand mage noir rendre visite à ses mangemorts, ceci dit, ce n'était pas assez rare pour que le jeune étudiant s'en inquiète. Enfin prêt, il descendit les plusieurs étages qui menaient au salon du premier étage et ne fut pas surprit d'y découvrir ses parents, Orion et Walburga Black, tentant vainement de lancer la conversation sur les mérites de son maître. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'être plus que surprit en voyant aussi sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange anciennement Black, assit sur un des fauteuils, l'air ennuyé malgré l'accueil chaleureux dont elle avait droit à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

**— Maître**, salua Regulus tout en s'abaissant légèrement.  
**— Regulus !** répondit le Lord, visiblement de bonne humeur. **Je pensais t'attendre encore longtemps.  
— Je suis vraiment navré maître, je... Je ne pensais pas recevoir votre visite.  
— Mais, un mangemort se doit toujours d'être prêt à accueillir son maître, Regulus**, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.  
**— Veuillez m'excusez maître, ça ne se reproduira plus,** murmura alors le jeune garçon, impatient de savoir la raison qui avait poussé le plus puissant des mages noirs à se déplacer jusqu'à chez lui.  
**— Bien, bien. Redresse-toi, maintenant, Regulus. **

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier se raidit en attente d'une réaction. La pièce était animée par une sorte d'électricité qui palpitait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Orion et Walburga finirent par sortir, en se sentant visiblement de trop. Bellatrix se releva alors et, sa baguette à la main, elle passa près de l'armoire où était rangée les accessoires de magie noire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocha alors du brun, lui aussi, sa baguette à la main. Une sueur froide dégoulina doucement le long de l'échine du jeune garçon.

**— Mon cher Regulus, j'ai... une petite mission à te confier, cette année**, reprit alors le Lord, sa voix nuançant légèrement vers les tons graves. Bellatrix lâcha un léger rire hystérique.  
Regulus acquiesça doucement, la mâchoire serrée, sa gorge étant trop sèche pour répondre.  
**— J'ai appris de source sûre qu'une élève de septième année qui était dans notre chère maison des Serpentard était de mèche avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle serait depuis quelques mois au service de Dumbledore et de ses amis pour m'éliminer. Je sais, bien sûr, que tout ceci est impossible,** rajouta-t-il un rictus sardonique sur le visage.** Néanmoins, l'idée qu'on puisse essayer de s'en prendre à Lord Voldemort me répugne et m'agace profondément. Me comprends-tu, Regulus ?  
— Oui, maître. Dois-je l'éliminer ?  
— Ton empressement me réjouit, mon ami. Cependant, je veux juste que tu l'aies à l'œil. Et si tu trouves que son comportement est disons... Trop suspicieux, tu l'élimineras à la fin de l'année car personne ne doit se douter que tu l'espionnes. Suis-je clair ?  
— Oui maître, limpide même. Et... Quel est son nom ? **se risqua-t-il à demander.  
**— Elle se nomme Helléonore Cooper. **


End file.
